Carnal Perfusion
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: Halloween 2012 special. ErikRaoul slash. Oneshot. PWP. Companion piece to chapter 20 of Feelings Never Told. It can be read as a standalone. Erik makes sure that his path crosses with Raoul's even though it happens later than he had hoped.


Title: Carnal Perfusion  
Series: Halloween 2012  
Author: Lucifer Rosemaunt

Summary: Companion piece to chapter 20 of Feelings Never Told. It can be read as a standalone. Erik makes sure that his path crosses with Raoul's even though it happens later than he had hoped.  
Fandom: Phantom of the Opera  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul  
Warning(s): AU, PWP-ish  
Word Count: 1,876  
Rating: M

A/N: Sorry there was only one update today. I forget fics like these always take so darn long.  
Story note: This is probably not what you wanted when you guys asked for an expansion of that chapter, but this is kind of what just happened. This is a oneshot. Plotbunnies as always are up for grabs. Just PM me.

o.o.o.o

Finding a time when Raoul was alone in the opera house was proving to be difficult.

Erik had suffered for an entire week with him being so close yet so impossibly far. It was not that he was unused to being trapped within his home. On the contrary, hiding from hunters was a necessity that occurred at least every other month. The rumours of the opera ghost had a tendency to bring men of that ilk to his tunnels often. He has had to sate himself on rats' blood and drunkards who strayed too close to the opera house more times than not. He tried to avoid drinking from the occupants of the opera house. It always made them so sluggish, and accidents had a higher tendency of happening.

Of course, when the viscount was finally in his opera house not surrounded by bootlickers and admirers, Erik had already filled himself, full and heavy, with sub-par blood, having settled for a drunkard who had the misfortune of stumbling near the opera house. That did not matter because the scent of Raoul, of his blood made his mouth water. It made his incisors elongate and press into his bottom lip in anticipation. He was quite a sight, too. The viscount's bruises had faded and he looked energetic and healthy. His arm was no longer in the sling, though he only ever moved it gingerly whenever he had to, and more importantly, he still wore a scarf about his neck.

His patron was searching for something, for someone, methodically making his way through the opera house floor-by-floor. He was not calling anyone's name aloud, but he would stop in a room and scan it. His face would fall as each room failed to bring forth the mystery person. Erik liked to think that it was him for whom Raoul doggedly continued to search. Even if he were not, he followed him through the opera house, waiting for the right moment to stop him. It occurred to him that there was only one place that they would be able to meet without having to worry about interruptions. So, when Raoul peeked into Box 5, Erik took the opportunity to plant a suggestion to go to the roof.

Ten minutes later, Raoul found his way to the rooftop even though he had yet to finish searching the box seats. Erik locked the door behind him. The sun had thankfully already set or else Raoul would have been trapped for quite some time. Instead, he needed to only walk several paces forward before Erik stepped in front of him. The young man looked less surprised than he had expected but being able to stand this close to him made Erik not care. He could hardly think for wanting him.

Erik caught his gaze and held it. Even though he knew the young man could not hear him, he admitted, "I have been waiting for you, viscount."

The responding smile was acceptable, almost expected but when he spoke, Erik started in surprise.

"My name is Raoul."

Erik moved closer. Few people could withstand a vampire's gaze and none of them for very long. "Raoul, then," he answered, focusing on blue eyes. Raoul's smile faltered, softened into bland quirk of lips that Erik was a little disappointed to see. He rather preferred his real smile, but he could work on that later, after he had taken what he wanted from him.

He extended a hand and Raoul took the few steps that would bring him within reach. Erik drew him close enough that their chests were pressed tight together and Raoul was forced to tilt his head back to look him in the eyes. He braced a leg between both of Raoul's and with his left hand, he stroked up the back of his thigh before wrapping it around his waist. Pulling him closer made Erik begrudge the long wait because they should have been doing this much sooner.

As hunters of men, vampires were made for seduction. There was a thrill in subduing someone right before their eyes, controlling another's mind with a look, a whisper, perhaps even a single touch. It was an aspect of the hunt that Erik rarely indulged in; he found little pleasure in revealing himself to such weak creatures. They were food and far beneath his time and effort. He rather liked it when they struggled, too. He liked when they futilely fought against his strength. Fear was a powerful aphrodisiac and it pervaded the blood, made it rush ever more insistently into his mouth when he finally bit them into submission. When he was done, he dropped the body in the shadows of the nearest alley like the useless flesh it was.

But as this meal bared his neck, his good hand clutching at Erik's suit until his knuckles were white, Erik wanted nothing more than to play with him longer. Raoul's weak arm rested upon his hip, and Erik took far too much enjoyment in the way his breath came in short pants. A simple tug had the scarf falling to the rooftop and he felt the shiver that wracked Raoul's body at the motion. He amended his previous thought; he wanted to play with this one forever. He could think of nothing he wanted more in this moment than to rip moans, pleas, begs from those perfect lips.

He was almost tempted to release him from his thrall just to discover how he would smell when afraid. However, there was a more powerful appeal in the flush on his face and the pliant body just beginning to wake as Erik worked his hand beneath the viscount's fashionable clothes – and he was bombarded with a vision of Raoul in his bed, naked and wanting. The vision was so strong Erik was certain that he would soon make it a reality.

As Erik touched his lower back, Raoul shivered once more. His hips jerked forward grinding his growing erection onto Erik's thigh and Erik was forced to hold back a moan. The young man was hot to the touch, burning up and Erik had enough of this teasing. He cradled Raoul's head with his other hand and licked his neck as a cursory preparation.

He quickly discovered and exploited the fact that Raoul let out a strangled whine whenever he grazed his neck with his teeth, not quite puncturing his throat. He was uncertain which one of them he was torturing more after the third graze, but that whine was always punctuated with a jerk of his hips and Raoul was hard and desperate, straining as he ground his hips against him. Erik clutched him closer just to lose himself in the friction between them, his own erection trapped against Raoul's hip.

Tiny puffs of his breath tempted him and Erik abandoned teasing his neck in order to turn and kiss him. Raoul let out a surprised noise before he opened his mouth wider, his tongue seeking out Erik's. It was messy, wet and loud and Erik had never heard a kiss sound so obscene. When they parted for breath, their hips were still grinding desperately against each other. Raoul went for his neck and Erik only tensed for a single moment before blunt teeth dragged across skin. The action was quickly followed by tongue and lips. It was a mimicry of what should have happened minutes before and Erik found himself inexorably closer to coming. He slid the hand on Raoul's back lower to grab the curve of his butt, probably too hard, but he could not stand their position. He forcefully moved Raoul so that his next thrust brought their trouser-clad erections against each other. They spent long minutes, lost in thrusting against each other while Raoul intently sucked on his neck.

But, he knew he could not finish like this. He needed more. Pulling Raoul off his neck, he bit him without preamble. There would be bruising around the bite that would not heal quickly, and he did not care. In fact, he wanted to see that bruise tomorrow, wanted to mark him all over, but he could not yet accomplish that because his mouth was flooded with over-oxygenated blood, tasting sweet and powerful. The heady rush that made his mind swim was still a little unexpected, but through the normal haze of a blood frenzy that overtook all his senses, Raoul still managed to catch his attention when he let out a cry. His thrusting became uncoordinated, and he clutched Erik's shoulders as he came hard with a choked cry. He twitched and his stomach heaved as he shuddered, riding through the intense pleasure, and Erik barely caught his blissed out expression before he buried his face against his neck with pained whimpers that sounded like music to his ears.

And Erik did not even remember when he had stopped feeding just to watch Raoul come. He could only stare as he supported most of the young man's weight. Raoul continued to meet Erik's hips albeit a bit sluggishly, intent on making him come as well. Erik grabbed his chin to kiss him again, and he reveled in the obscenity of the sound, of the wantonness of Raoul's moans and the tongue tracing his teeth that made him burn with want. He worked his way down to his throat and that whimper and jerk of his hips despite his sensitivity spurred Erik on. He made sure to bite him in a new location just to bruise him again.

The taste made him moan as the blood was tinged with adrenaline and pleasure. The rush was entirely different; it was a pressure that settled at the base of his neck. It spread to his eyes and crawled down his spine. The feeling did not simply spread; it expanded and enlarged as it reached his limbs, making them almost numb as his senses were overloaded with pleasure. He crushed Raoul to himself, and once that pressure hit the base of his spine, Erik came almost completely against his will. His body felt oddly heavy even though he floated in the aftershocks of pleasure that raced across his skin. The blood that flooded his system felt like liquid fire in his veins.

When he stopped drinking, he gasped for air, his mind hazy but clearing slowly. He licked and healed the two separate puncture wounds, grinning when he saw the bruises. They were not enough for him though. He covered Raoul's neck with kisses and nips, leaving behind a different mark entirely.

He only stopped when Raoul gave a half-hearted moan and his legs simply gave out where he stood. He would have fallen to the floor had Erik not caught him. Worried for a moment, he thought that he had inadvertently taken too much of his blood, but Raoul still looked flushed and his breathing was strong. Erik smirked to himself, smug, even as he lifted the young man up bridal style. He did not even have to force Raoul to sleep. The young man's head just lolled against his shoulder and he drifted off to sleep.

Erik headed to Box 5, knowing it would provide enough comfort and privacy until the viscount awoke.

o.o.o.o

End ficlet

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Fic Review: Just an FYI. The plot for this got crazy when I was trying to figure it out. Like crazy-crazy, which is why you get stuck with a PWP kind of fic instead of a more plot-y type one shot/companion piece. Also, when I wrote this, Raoul was actually searching for Erik, trying to get Erik to approach him.


End file.
